Voidwalker
by EchoForce
Summary: A story about a young devil finding his way through life, his friends, enemies, and others. Will probably follow the main story with some side-plot. Strong but not OP oc. Pairings are OCxRias and OCxAkeno
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be a fanfiction about Highschool DxD (Duh). This will be primarily focused on an oc and his peerage and his experiences with the main cast. I don't update very frequently and my chapters are not super long. Also I do not own Highschool DxD.**

Chapter 1

"Huh, a job for me, Sirzechs-sama?" I, a 16 year old boy said.

I have short brown hair and hazel eyes, and I wear a black fitted hat, jeans, and a white t shirt.

"Yes Domi-kun I was wondering if you could look out for my sis in Japan." Sirzechs said said from the phone.

"Don't call me that, and sure I can what exactly am I protecting from?" I said.

"Well from Kokabiel and his fallen angels." Sirzechs said from over the phone.

"Sure I can do that." I said.

 _So I'm going to them again after what they saw happen to me. Can't run away twice I guess._

"When do I need to be there?" I asked.

"Preferably by tomorrow we have already taken care of your apartment, and the school registration." Sirzechs said over the phone.

"I have to go to school *sigh* ok." I said.

"Have fun then." Sirzechs said over the phone.

Beep

"Do you trust him?" A woman with gray hair said to Sirzechs.

"Yes Grayfia, I do." Sirzechs said to his wife.

 _So I'm going to Japan huh. Might as well get ready._ I thought.

The plane ride to Japan was smooth and nothing went wrong. When I stepped into my apartment I was happy to see it in simplicity. There wasn't a whole lot for me to do so I just decided to sleep until tomorrow.

 _So I'm going to Kouh Academy, a recently all girls school to co-ed._

As I walked into the courtyard there were some surprised faces looking at me, and little did I know there was a pair of crimson eyes shocked with disbelief looking at me through a window.

"So class I would like you to welcome our new student." The teacher said as she gestured to me.

"Hey my name's Dominikku Winston, nice to meet everyone." I said with a smile.

All the girls then proceeded to shriek in excitement and all the guys were in despair.

"Well I think there is a seat right near the window." The teacher told me.

The rest of the class was fairly boring apart from all the flirty looks some of the girls gave me. Taking notes wasn't hard and I understood just about everything that was being said. After that class we had a break.

"So Domi-kun what do you do in your free time?" One girl out of a group asked.

As much as I hated that nickname but I guess I'm too nice to tell them that.

"Well I work out a lot, but other than that I'm pretty boring in what I do." I said to the group.

"So would you be cool with going out to the town with us?" Another one asked.

"I'm sorry but there is still a lot I need to figure out about this town." I said declining their request.

They sighed when I said that, and a boy with short golden hair and a wide smile came over.

"Hello Kiba-san~." They all said in unison with smiles.

"Hello girls." He said with a smile. "So you must be Dominikku-san?."

"Yea that's me." I said. _He is a devil but not a pureblood, must be apart of Rias' or Sona's peerage._

"If you could come by the Occult Research Club's building later that would be great." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing." I said. _Rias must've seen me. Man I wanted to not have to meet them again._

" _This must be it, such a run down building."_ I thought.

"Uh, hello?" I said mostly to the door though. "Anyone there?"

 _Looks like no one is there I could either leave, or I could just go in. I'm going with the latter._

Turns out the door wasn't locked and I was able to get in. I walked into a room with a couple couches, a table between them, and a messy desk.

"Anyone here?" I said while standing in the doorway.

"Wow you actually came." A certain red headed girl said.

"Of course how could I turn down a childhood friend." I said to her with a grin.

"Why did you leave us?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Greed and weakness." I said.

"You could've said something first." She said.

"I'm sorry Rias." I said while hugging her.

After that we talked for a while.

"So why exactly are you here?" Rais asked me.

"Well I was doing a job in Kuoh." As soon as I said that she stopped smiling. "But I was thinking of living here afterward." At that she perked up again.

"So what is your job here?" She asked.

 _I can't tell her that her brother put me up to it but she should know the fallen angel part._

"I was sent here to hunt down some fallen angels." I said.

"Yea we've met them a couple of times." She said.

"They attacked you? " I asked.

"A servant of mine." She said.

"Can't believe they attacked the Gremory household, there must be something really special about him." I said.

"He has a sacred gear but we still do not know what it does." She said. "Something to do with boosting power."

"I can think of a few." I said.

"So what were doing during the 4 years you were gone?" She asked me trying the subject.

 _I should answer her she does have the right to know. But I still am not ready for the whole truth._

"You could say I was still mad that I couldn't protect my household from the attacker. I wanted a greater power so that I could protect everyone I knew. I heard that some people were doing tests with Satan-class devil's blood." I said.

"Wait you remember that we could never unlock my power right?" I asked her separately.

"Yea?" She said.

"Turns out that was just what I needed after being injected to about 5% **(When I say 5% I mean 5% of him is now the injected blood 10% being 10% etc.)** my body wanted to reject it. Though neither I nor the people testing wanted to stop so we kept going all the way to 35%. At that point my body had given up and the only reason we didn't go to 100 is because they had run out. They gave me 3 days to rest and recuperate, after that they said that they would put me through tons of tests enough to last months. I started to do more and more physical exercise seeing how long I could go. After sometime, I lost track, we started to work with magic and casting. That is when I was first able to use a master Winston's power, the void. After months more of the same tests, they had enough. They said that I was free to go, but they requested I stay and work with them. Being 13 I decided that it would be good to get some field practice before I ran right out into the wild. That is when I became a mercenary. Then proceeded thousands of jobs from being a bodyguard to working assassinations and here we are now." I said finishing.

"Wow." She said. "Huh so how strong are you?"

"Well I gave the top exorcist a bad scar, but that was a 2 years ago he is probably way stronger by now." I said.

By now the sun had set and we decided to part ways for the time being to see each other tomorrow.

"Come by after school tomorrow you can meet the gang." She said with a smile as she teleported away.

 _She doesn't hate me that's a surprise._

The next day at school felt nice but it was starting to grow on me that I wasn't going to like it.

When I was at my locker I heard a voice call out.

"Hey Domi-kun!" A boy with shaggy brown hair said. "I heard you're a good friend of Buchou."

Before I had the chance to respond a large textbook came flying past my head and hit the boy square the the face and when I say square I don't mean corner I mean the side of it.

"Don't talk to Domi-kun Issei!" A girl shouted.

 _Don't I have first block with her?_

"Did he infect you Domi-kun?" She asked me.

"Naw I'm fine." I said with a smile heading to my first class with her.

The first class was history. I'm no native to Japan but I've studied it plenty to get a highschool diploma. To be exact it felt like eternity. I slept through almost all of it.

"Hey Domi-kun do you need notes? Since you were sleeping." The girl that I had recently on our way here found out was Rachel. **(It's not very authentic I know)**

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyways." I said.

I still didn't know that many people so school is fairly unexciting.

After school I traveled to the Occult Research Club. **(From now on ORC)**

I knocked on the door to have a girl about the same height as Rias with black hair answer the door.

"Hello Dominikku-Kun~." She greeted. "Rias is inside."

I sat down on one of the couches. They was the girl with black hair about the size of Rias, A short girl with white hair, the golden boy of Kuoh, a short blonde girl, the boy that had failed to talk to me earlier, and Rias herself.

"These are my servants; Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and Issei." She said.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Wait so how do you know Buchou?" Issei said.

"Well, you could say we are childhood friends."

 _Flashback_

 _No pov_

" _Why can't I beat you?" A young Dominikku said frustrated._

" _One day when you discover your true power." A maid of the Winston household said._

 _Dom had trained with this maid for quite some time and he had always lost to her when it came to a fight. Though she was a maid, she was one of the most powerful of the house and was given the task of protecting the heir._

" _Why don't you take some time to cool off dinner will be ready soon." She said._

" _Ok." He said back._

 _The gym. He was still very young 11 so he couldn't do a lot there, but he felt that it was where he belonged. Doing nothing too serious, just a light workout. After he went to take a shower and to dress appropriately for dinner. Dom hadn't been told but a day earlier that they had guests today._

 _Flashback within a flashback_

" _The Gremory family is coming over?" He asked his father._

" _Yes, tomorrow in fact and I want you on your best behavior no messing around." His father, Nickolai Winston, said to him._

" _Yes sir." He said back._

 _The Winston upheld the title as one of the most powerful families, through, their ranks had dissipated during the Great War. They were the most powerful through hard work and determination, a military attitude was to be expected by every single one of them including the young. Dom had been the perfect heir to raise the family back to the level they once were. Nickolai was much less a father and much more a superior commander to Dom._

 _End of inception_

" _Ah good afternoon Dom." His father welcomed him as he entered._

" _Sorry for being late." Dom said to the table._

 _He went to sit at the table where his father, the head of the Gremory family, his wife, their daughter, and none other than Sirzechs-Lucifer himself sat._

 _They smiled as he sat down and began to eat. Dinner went by without a hitch. No problems just talking between Sirzechs, the Gremory head, and his father. He hadn't said a word, he hadn't even listened to the conversation at hand. At the end when the Gremory family left he caught a smile from their daughter._

" _That boy hasn't a clue of his future, he is just one task at a time. He'll make a damn good soldier." Nickolai said to his maid._

" _He has improved a great deal, but I see no sign of his powers yet, it is still just raw strength for him." She said._

" _It can't be helped I was a late bloomer too." He said._

 _Not but 3 days later the Winston house was decimated._

 _Nickolai was found drowned in holy water in his sleep. The maids had died trying to protect him but to no avail. All that was left was the boy. In a house full of his late mentors and family. He ran for the nearest village. Within hours he had reached the Gremory house and told of what happened. When they when to find out what happened the house had been burned down, but all the corpses were laid out. And written in blood was a message how 'All Devils Are Targets, No One Is Safe'. Dom had been adopted by the Gremory family from that point onward. He trained everyday with no rest, he had become disconnected from reality. All that was important was becoming strong, stronger than anyone that threatened him. He wanted to protect._

" _Why do you train everyday Dom?" Sirzechs asked him. They had come to practice whenever he had time._

" _I want to be strong, strong enough to protect those I care for." He said._

" _If you are never willing to meet anyone who then will you care for?" Sirzechs said._

" _..." Dom had no answer. He had never thought about it before."I guess that is just you guys then_ _**(That being the Gremory's)**_ _."_

" _How well do you know Rias." Sirzechs asked him._

" _Barely, if any at all." He said bluntly._

" _You should spend more time with her, she might be important to your future someday." Sirzechs said._

" _What'd mean?" Dom asked._

" _Marriages are common for high-class devils." Sirzechs said. "Especially arraigned ones."_

 _Dom was silent. He hadn't thought about his family name in ages. He was the last Winston he had to carry it on somehow._

" _Only if she wants to. I couldn't take away her freedom." He said._

 _From that point on Dom made it a point to talk to Rias whenever presented the opportunity. He would always greet her and be polite and respectful. She even helped him by bringing him water and towels when he worked out. It had been a year at the Gremory house and Dom had become very fond of everyone there. One night he had been given a letter. It read._

 _Dear Dominikku Winston_

 _We would like to assist you in your power struggle. Meet outside the front gates at noon tomorrow._

 _Signed The Old Maou Faction_

 _He didn't know who they were but it sounded promising. He went and never returned now working for the Old Maou Faction or the OMF._

 _End of flashback_

"Hey Dom." Rias said to him.

"Uh yeah spaced out for a second sorry." I said rethinking of my past.

"Koneko was curious how powerful you are." Rias said.

"Enough to tango with a Virtue maybe a Domination." I said. _**(If you really care look up Christian Angel Hierarchy.)**_

Most of the questions that proceeded were just about my time away from Rias. Various jobs that I had done. Nothing important ever came up. Until a certain fiery circle appeared on the ground. In teleported a Riser Phenex.

"Rias, Riser has come for you." Riser said as he entered.

"The marriage isn't for a week Riser."

 _She hates him no doubt about it, arranged._

Then Grafia teleported in. She then saw the situation.

"Rias, Sirzechs foresaw a problem like this occurring so he proposed a way to decide it." Grafia said. "A rating game."

 _Her peerage lacks and Riser is way more experienced I got a better idea._

"Grafia, what if let's say another High-class devil wanted to fight for Rias' hand?" I asked smiling.

"Do you think you could beat Riser?" Riser asked me.

"Pff think? Na I know." I said. "You are not the only person in this room with an ego."

"Why yes I think he would be perfectly fine with that. Plan on your fight being in a couple of days Domi-kun, and it is good to see you again."

After that they both left.

"Do you really think that you can beat him?" Rias asked me.

"If I wanted to kill myself I could jump from his ego to his power, might even make terminal velocity. " Said back." Better question is are you ok with getting married to me? Because, your father is still going to want you to marry someone."

"I've got a plan for that." She said.

"Aight, Ima hit the gym if you don't mind. I will see you all around." I said leaving.

 _Reps of 5 with 15 under my max._ _ **(5 reps of the lift with 15 pounds under the maximum amount for those of you who don't know)**_ _._

2 days had passed. I missed both days of school with no excuse but to train. I wanted to embarrass the shit out of this fool.

"Are both the contestants ready?" Grafia said over an intercom system that ran throughout the arena.

"Riser is." Riser said.

"Yea." I said.

"Go!" She said.

No PoV

Riser went for the first punch. Aimed at Dom's head it was easily dodged.

"You're quick." Riser said.

"And you're stupid if you think that is going to work." Dom said.

Riser gritted his teeth and shot out a heat wave. Though Dom dodged it or teleported past it or absorbed it? Riser was confused that Dom seemed unaffected in the slightest.

"You are still missing." Dom said.

At this point Riser decided to attack with close to full force he grew fiery wings from his back and leaped at Dom throwing punches faster than one could think.

 _So it is not all show. Dom thought._

"Miss." Dom said.

He had gotten very far on Riser's nerves and Riser was now shooting cones of flame at Dom though again Dom dodged them with ease. Yelling miss at Riser each time. After 30 cones or so Riser stopped.

"Riser I will give you one free shot." Dom said.

As soon as he said that Riser hit him right in the bottom of the chin.

"Dumbass." Dom said.

What began next was indescribable.

Dom hit Riser square in the chest knocking him back a few feet but within a second was back in his face delivering many punches to his stomach with more force than Riser could ever muster. Riser backed off flying away.

"Ready?!" Dom yelled as he charged up energy.

He had his arms to both sides with slowly growing black and purple energy slowly growing.

"Suck it!" Dom yelled as he put his hands together and shot a beam of the energy at Riser. He had no time to dodge and was hit full force by it losing an arm and most of his energy.

"We done?" Dom asked.

"No.." Riser said with heavy panting.

"The winner is Dominikku Winston!" Grafia said over the intercom.

"How.. there is no way." Riser said as Dom walked away.

Dom PoV

 _That was sadly easy. What to do next though._

"Dom there will be a ceremony commemorating your victory tomorrow, I request that you would show up." Grafia said to me.

"Yeah no problem." I replied.

"And thank you Sirzechs is much happier knowing that Rias is in your hands and not Risers." She said and left.

 **So yeah that is chapter 1. Can't promise that all chapters will be this long since I wanted to get the Riser arc out of the way. Next is the fallen angels we'll see how that goes. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chapter 2 is here glad you guys are still reading. This begins the Fallen Angel/Kokabiel arc though I'm going to add some things. I do not own Highschool DxD.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Another day at school this is going to get so old._

I was walking to school the next day. I knew all the junior classes so it was going to be a breeze. I was walking in the front gates Rias hugged me from behind.

"Hi babe." She said to me.

"Uh what?" I asked her.

"We are to be married I thought it would be appropriate to call you by nicknames." She said.

"Is Rias-sama with Domi-kun?" "Already?" "They look so good together!"

"Great you already got rumors going around about us." I sighed.

"They are not rumors though." She said.

"Wait you are being serious?" I asked.

"Yeah we are to be married within a week." She said.

"But I thought you said you had a plan." I said.

"Yeah." She said smiling at me."And it came together perfectly."

 _So she really wants to go through with it._

"Oh I see now." I said. "You sure?"

"Mhm." She said.

We walked into the school together suddenly becoming the top story.

"See you after school." I said as we went to our classes.

"Domi-kun!" Issei yelled from behind me. "You are going out with Buchou?"

"Yea? You saw the fight right." I said.

"Wait she is going through with it!?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"That that that is just unfair!" Issei said.

"Wanna fight me for her?" I asked.

"..." He said nothing.

"Didn't think so." I said.

The rest of my classes were uneventful except the amount of girls asking me if I had a relationship with Rias.

"So you are really dating Rias?" Some of the girls asked me during our break.

"Yep. There really isn't much to it." I said trying to change topics but they were persistent.

"How did it happen? What's the story? What is your plan for the future?" They bombarded me with questions like these and countless others.

"Hey Dom can I talk to you." A familiar voice said.

"Sure Rachel." I replied.

As we left the classroom I could hear some of the girls beginning to make a story for me. Though it is not like I can reveal the truth.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well I asked you out here partly because you looked kinda trapped, but mostly because I want answers myself." She said getting a little anxious.

 _Wait that aura she couldn't me a…._

"Well it happened just a few days ago, though, she took it public faster than I had expected. I don't really have any plans for the future." I said. "Now let me ask a question of my own what exactly are you?"

"Took you long enough." She said with a smile and a seemingly more pure voice.

"I was expecting devils and fallens not a pure though." I said. "Here to kill me?"

"Why would I risk war when peace has been achieved." She asked.

"Because you hate devils." I said.

"The angels are not ready to risk their lives again for meaningless war." She said.

"But isn't us contracting humans bad for you?" I asked.

"Only if done on a massive scale." She said. "Like a whole country."

"So you are here just to watch me?" I asked.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Guess I should tell you the truth." I said with a little gilt.

"I know, you fought for Rias hand." She said giggling a little as I blushed.

"You won't tell any of them right?" I said meaning the school.

"Of course not." She said.

"Last question, what is your real name?" I asked.

"Rachel like I've said." She said.

"Ok I'm done." I said.

We continued the rest of class and then the day as if nothing had happened. At the end of the day I walked into the ORC only to find Akeno.

"Oh hello Dom." She said with a bow.

"You don't need to be so formal." I said sitting down, my first mistake.

"Oh but I must. You are to be lady Rias husband so my future master." She said.

"I can't consider my servants as lesser beings, you are just as worthy of respect as I am." I said yawning a little.

I didn't know what happened next. While I had my eyes closed Akeno had managed to run up to me and climb on top of me.

"That's so good to hear." She said excitedly with pressing my head into her chest.

"Mhmmhmm." I said trying to make out words but it was no use.

"Shhh." She said. "You will be fine."

She let go of my and scooted back a bit but still on top of me.

"You are a lot less fearless when you get _excited_ it seems." She said a little seductively.

"You do know that I am promised to Rias right?" I said.

"There is plenty we can do without her knowing." She whispered into my ear.

I was about to respond but I heard a certain teleportation. I pushed Akeno off me and onto the couch directly across from us.

"Oh hello Dom." Rias said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I see you've met Akeno." She said.

I nodded drinking a little of the o-so-convenient tea sitting on the table.

"Well I best be off I've got some business in an hour or so, can't be late." I said.

I left after saying that.

"Yea?" I said into the phone after answering.

"Thank goodness, I thought you might've been hurt." He said with relief.

"By who?" I asked.

"The angel, I thought she would've tried to kill you." He said.

"Turns out they are pretty chill since we have peace." I said.

"Yea about that might be more than a few fallen angels in Kouh." He said.

"Yea some people from the church just stopped by to ask us to stay out of their way." I said.

"Will you?" He asked.

"Pffft no way how could I resist a golden opportunity to fight some fallen angels."I said. "It's been awhile since I have had a good fight."

"Just don't get yourself killed because the Gremory's need you now." He said and hung up.

"You want me to help with training your peerage?" I said for clarification.

"Yea speaking of which where is yours?" Rias asked.

"Kinda a long story I can't get into now but we work separate jobs now." I said.

"So tell me about each of them." I said.

"Well… **(You guys all know their powers right? Also Gasper is with Rias at the moment to be honest I can't remember when they got him.)** and that is them." Rias said.

"They need to embrace their full strength even if they hate where it comes from." I said. "It'll take some time but one day they will."

"Do you know when you could train them directly?" She asked.

"Why the hurry?" I asked.

"..." She just kinda paused.

"Oh right the young devil tournament, you know that Sairaorg does have it in the bag right?" I said.

"Unless you join." She said.

"I don't want to go down there, they will try and plan our wedding." I said.

"If you don't I'll tell Rachel you hate her." Rias said.

 _Damn that is a pretty good card to play._

"What makes you think she'll believe you?" I asked.

"Please I have my ways." She said.

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm not making my peerage come."

She nodded with a giddy smile.

"So you'll help mine?" She asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Ok you six." I said to Rias peerage. "I want you to hit me."

Instantly Issei flung forward but missed by a long shot.

"Don't do what he did." I said.

I started to talk as they tried.

"Don't be so wild control your actions, don't throw your fist move it the entire way." I said to Koneko.

 _Ok so we'll work on speed with her, if she gets that down she'll be an amazing rook._

"Take more carefully planned strikes don't just swing your sword like a madman." I said to Kiba.

 _He needs just a push to be more precise we might do some arms only drills._

"You're too wild take less shots and aim them more carefully." I said to Akeno.

 _I don't think there is any other way than to use her father's powers._

"You're too predictable." I said to Issei.

 _With some time in training he'll be a lot better._

Sadly they weren't able to get me.

"So Rias I think I know what you need to focus on for each of your servants, save Asia of course." I said. "For Koneko you'll need to work on her agility, for Kiba you need to work on his precision of his strikes and maybe some logic for guessing movement, for Akeno you need her to work on her focus and if necessary get her to release her fallen angel powers, and for Issei he just needs some more all around training."

After I told Rias that I got a call.

"Hello? Yeah I know. Ok bye." I said. "That was your brother telling me that I was asked to participate."

"You're going to right?" Rias asked me.

"Yea I am but I'd have to ask me peerage." I said.

"They can't be that bad." She said.

"It's not that, I just don't really wanna see them." I said.

"They should come so I could see them." She said.

"That is what I'm afraid of." I said.

My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey~ Dom." My queen said.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. How'd she get my number._

"Sirzechs just called me to tell us about the tournament." She said.

 _That asshole._

"Oh yeah, so when are you going to come up?" I said.

"Right now of course." She said. You could hear the excitement in her voice thinking I would say no.

I then heard a teleportation ring manifest behind me.

"Well Rias here they are." I said gesturing behind me.

There were four people behind me.

"This is Rodney or Roy if you want, he is my Rook. This is Grace, she is my knight. This is Chandra, my bishop. And my queen Odessa." I said.

Roy is a very well built man whose skin is partly metal. Grace wears a full set of plate mail but is average height. Chandra wears part chainmail, she has dark red hair, and gauntlets. Odessa wears a t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

"So I hear you're to be married to Dom?" Odessa said to RIas.

 _So much for beginning with a good start._

"Yea what about it?" Rias said.

"Well he is kinda promised to me." Odessa said.

"Do the rest of the devil's see it that way?" Rias said.

"That doesn't really matter, Dom's opinion does." Odessa said.

"Well?" Rias asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"What does that mean?" Odessa asked me.

"Means I don't know." I said. "We've got company."

We all looked around to see Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"Oh sup." I said.

"Hello Dom, trouble in paradise?" He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"We just wanted to tell you both that we'll have the tournament in 5 days." He said.

"Okay." Rias said.

After that they left waving.

"So can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"No." Odessa and Rias said in unison and immediately glared at one and other.

"Anyways ignoring them, do you guys want to train a bit?" I said to my peerage as well as Rias'.

"Sure what'd you have in mind?" Roy said.

"Orcs or goblins, whichever show up first." I said.

"Orcs can take a hit, and goblins always come in packs for AOE attacks." Grace said.

"You two in?" I asked Odessa and Rais.

"What?" They both said again.

I created a portal.

"C'mon let's go, I don't want to keep the others waiting." I said.

When I enter I saw the others and a barren wasteland of rock.

 _Can't let them stray too far away there are some pretty dangerous things here if you're not careful._

"Okay don't piss anything off that you can't kill, got it?" I said.

"Got it." They all said.

We heard a roar from above.

"Is that a dragon?" Rias asked.

"Yea." I said. "But he's a friend of mine."

"How?" She said.

"I used to be a mercenary, and dragons have good money." I said.

He landed.

"Didn't think you'd be back Dom." He said.

"Yea I'm going to get some training in." I said. "This place is nice for that sort of thing."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met." Odessa said. "I'm Dom's queen."

"Wow so soon Dom?" He asked.

"Peerage dumbass." I said. "So what are you doing here Tharos?"

"Guarding my territory." He said. "What else is there to do."

"Be happy you still own land Tharos." A voice said.

"Issei didn't know you had the red dragon emperor in you." I said with surprise.

"Yea we found out recently." Rias said.

"Well we should go I'll see you around Tharos." I said as we departed.

"Yea good catching up." He said.

We departed our separate ways.

"You guys ready to kill some minions?" I asked. "There is a tribe not to far from here."

We headed in their direction. As we approached we just so happened to be on a mountain overlooking them.

"This one is yours gang." I said to my peerage.

"Aight." Roy said as he began to walk down, then the others following him.

"Not going to go with them?" I asked Odessa.

"Can't trust her or you by yourselves." She said pointing at Rias then me.

"Fine." I sighed.

Roy yelled as he caved an orc's head in with his fist. Then he banged them together yelling at the remaining tribe. At about this time Grace had started her attack. She was swift with her rapier killing groups at a time. Chandra had just gotten fired up **(No pun intended)**. She had begun to scorch their masses. Within minutes the tribe had fallen.

"Nice work." I said to them.

"Any time." Grace said.

We went throughout the rocky plains of the underworld attacking orcs, goblins, and the occasional monster, nothing too great though.

"Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow I've got to do some training with Odessa since she refuses to train with everyone else." I said. "Let's go."

I took us to a nice park and put a barrier up.

"Odessa we're going to work on your favorite thing." I said.

"Oh." She said seductively and moving a little closer.

"DODGE." I yelled while swinging at her.

It didn't have much power just speed, thankfully, she dodged it with ease. Now she was on the front of her feet ready for a fight. Every time I attacked I yelled, though now she was dodging every one. We had done this in our first training session.

After 2 hours she broke down panting, needing a rest. I laid next to her.

"You good?" I asked.

"It's been too long since we last did something like this." She said.

"Yea." I said.

"Why'd we stop?" She asked.

"We got in fights, the family fell apart." I said.

"Is it too late?" She asked.

"Odessa I will always love you, but I'm to be married to Rias after the tournament." I said.

"It's okay I just need to hear you say that." She said smiling.

"C'mon let's go." I said as we walked on.

5 days of training for the tournament had passed, we were ready.

"Let's go." I said while teleporting my peerage to the arena.

 _Rias, looks like they want me against Sairaorg last._

"Welcome one and all to this extravagant event, coming up first we have Rias Gremory vs Dominikku Winston. The fight will be ready when both contestants are." An announcer said.

I looked back.

"You guys good?" I asked.

They all nodded. I gave a thumbs up to the referee.

"You guys know the plan." I said.

Roy stepped up front and summoned his sledge hammer. Chandra went to his left and lit her gauntlets on fire. Grace went to the right and pulled out her sword putting some enchantments on it. I stepped up with Odessa to my side. She was in full-plate mail with a greatsword in her hands. I got into my zone.

No PoV

"Any rules?" Dom asked.

"Entertain them." The ref said.

"Let's go!" Dom yelled as he and his peerage ran in.

Rias was ready she had a strategy for Dom. Koneko slammed in Roy only being slightly knocked back herself while Roy held his ground. Kiba clashed with Grace, she had to back up due to him dual wielding, and Chandra stopped to back her up. Akeno shots bolts at Odessa, she deflected them with ease but had to stop.

 **(For the next part I want you to know that it is happening at the same time i.e. I'm going to explain the fights one at a time but they all happen at the same time.)**

Koneko and Roy had been going at it. Trading punch for punch, blow for blow. Them both being rooks neither wavered. With 2 hits Koneko was able to knock Roy's hammer away, though he made no move to get it instead he kept attacking. Roy overextended, he was getting impatient, and swung to far. Koneko capitalized, kicking his legs out from under him then grabbing and breaking his arm. Not being able to continue Roy was teleported out.

Grace and Chandra tag-teamed Kiba. He had to be entirely defensive and any openings he could've taken they swapped. Chandra had been able to melt a few of Kiba swords, so he had to result in materials effective against fire but there wasn't one to double with devils too. This went on for quite a while. Eventually Chandra and Grace pinned Kiba against a wall and attacked till he had to give up.

"Take Issei I can handle the other two." Dom said.

"You sure?" Odessa asked.

"Yea." Dom said while he put his hand on Odessa's shoulder.

The outline of Odessa's armor began to blur and looked distorted. She took the front and attacked Issei. He blocked with his gauntlet and powered up. He now had armor going from is hand to his shoulder and part of his chest and back. They clashed Odessa delivering powerful blows and Issei barely dodging. Odessa stepped back holding her sword in one hand and slashing downward on Issei. He blocked it but was surprised at what happened next. Odessa dropped her sword and, with lightning speed, she got behind Issei and held a knife to his throat. He was teleported out within a second.

Dom had been walking up on Rias and Akeno. He dodged all their attacks, while getting ready for his own. He tossed an orb or sphere of the blackish purple energy between them. It exploded creating a dome around Dom, Rias, and Akeno. It started to compress, very slowly.

"You can't destroy it and you are not powerful to beat me, so you can forfeit and save Koneko and yourselves pain or you can try and fight." Dom said. He sounded different, a much more demonic and commanding voice. He had grown small horns in his forehead that were burning with a black flame. **(If you have seen Blue Exorcist he has about the same change as the main protagonist)**

Rias weighed her options. She decided it was best to forfeit and save from pain.

"Dominikku Winston is the victor!" Said the announcer.

The crowds didn't necessarily cheered but were surprised and intrigued by Dom.

Dom PoV

I traveled to the hospital to see Roy. Though we have amazing healing abilities it takes some rehabilitation to get used to new bones. I found him doing exercises with his arm.

"Roy, it worked like a charm baby." I said while bro hugging him. "Sorry to make you do that."

"No problem I'll be back tomorrow." He said.

"Cool our match against Sairaorg is in 4 days." I said.

"Can't wait to be back." He said.

After that I left. While walking I heard a voice behind me.

"I didn't believe it when Rias told me but now I have too." Sirzechs said. "The horns, the flames, and you knowing your family's power."

"Yep I'm 35% of the original satans." I said calmly. "You going to crucify me?"

"No, that would make us heretical considering we wanted to do the same thing until the blood we had was taken." He said. "I'm assuming that is why you disappeared, to test it?"

"Yea, Old Maou Faction, they were the ones." I said.

"Dom, becareful you walk a dangerous path with a killer after you, the power of the void, and ties to a rebel group. Most would hate you, but you have impressed the council enough for them to spare you." He said. "And I'm worried for Rias."

"If anything happened to her you know I would go to all lengths to save her." I said getting tenser.

"I know, well good luck." He said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3 huh hope it's as good/better than the last two and sorry that is has been like what? A year or so? Oh and any time the is Bold in parenthesis that is an author note. Also further description for satan form Dom, he has small horns in his forehead that burn a blue flame and he gains facial scars on his left cheek and through his right eyebrow and eye, and his eyes glow blue. Ok enough talk time for the story.

3 days is all we had to prepare. After Roy had rejoined us we trained as hard has we could. Preparing for the worst.

"Ready, aim, and attack." I heard my peerage say when they went for an opening on me.

Though I wasn't exactly training I had to think of a strategy for Sairaorg. Sacrificing a member wasn't going to work.

One on One. Mono y Mono. I hope that we can take him like that.

"Stop." I said and they paused. "Roy I want you to face both Grace and Chandra, a one on two."

"What about us?" Odessa asked me.

"I'm going to make a call." I said. "Watch them."

I called up Sairaorg.

"Hey wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Sure whats up? Can't wait for our fight." He said.

"I wanted to make a deal." I said. "How about we let our peerages except our queens fight it out."

"Hmmm might make it a bit more interesting, instead of a 9 against 4." He said.

"Yea that's what I was thinking." I said.

"But what happens to whichever one wins?" He asked.

"Well we could retire them, and go one on one ourselves." I said.

"Ok that sounds good, looking forward to it." He said.

"Aight I'll see you soon." I said as I hung up.

"Ok gang, we have 3 days to prepare for our fight." I said. "And I was able to make a deal with Sairaorg."

I explained to them the conditions of the deal.

"So our fight doesn't really matter?" Grace asked.

"Not for the final outcome, but personally I would love to see you guys win." I said.

"A seven on three, one hell of an uphill battle." Roy said.

"Which is why the next three days are going to be the hardest training you have ever had." I said. "We are going out and going to find some beasts in the wilderness."

I took the three of them out to fight monsters.

"You have three days to survive and kill things for food and to live." I said and left them.

I hope they live don't think I could find another group like them.

"Alright Odessa you're my physical fighter, you're going against Sairaorg and I'll buff you." I said.

"And his queen will help him." She said and I nodded.

"Also no weapons fists only." I said. "So let's do some boxing."

I'm definitely a better hand to hand fight than Odessa but swords are another story. I wasn't going to go on the offensive in our fight I wanted her to work on hitting.

"Ok bring it." I said.

It took her a bit but she got warmed up and was getting really close.

A speed buff and she could definitely hit just about all of these.

We worked on that for 3 days.

"You ready?" I asked Roy, Grace, and Chandra. "This is your fight."

They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Ok, we are good." I said to the referee.

"Match begins in 10 seconds." The announcer said.

No PoV

As the match started both Dom and Sairaorg sent all but their queens to the middle of the arena. Roy, Chandra, and Grace stared down Sairaorg's 2 bishops, knights, rooks, and his pawn. Chandra gave some buffs to both Grace and Roy.

Then they faced off against their seven foes. Roy was able to catch both rooks off guard but fell to a knight and a bishop. Chandra was immediately facing a lion and a knight and wasn't able to fight for long Grace was able to hold her own for awhile but after her comrades fell she wasn't going to be able to beat 5 stronger foes. After Grace fell Sairaorg retired his peerage but his queen.

Dom and Sairaorg looked at each other from across the arena and smiled. Then they both retired their queens for a 1 on 1 fight.

"What?" Said Odessa now with her comrades, Rias and her peerage. "He didn't just do that."

"Fists only Dom?" Sairaorg said.

"Sure." Dom said.

They fought for hours neither willing to give up constantly switching from offense to defense. Bruised and bloodied eventually they separated.

"This what you've always wanted, because it definitely was for me." Dom said.

"Oh Hell yea." Sairaorg said.

They did the typical hand in hand ready for a bro-hug, and left their separate ways each feeling satisfied.

Dom's PoV

As I walked out of the arena Sirzechs came and talked to me.

"You've definitely impressed the nobles." Sirzechs said. "Enough to marry Rias."

"I don't want their approval." I said. "I just need to make sure Rias is okay with going through with this."

"I'm sure she is." Sirzechs said. "I myself am quite looking forward to it."

"Thanks." I said.

"But for now I think you have bigger issues." Sirzechs said as he pointed to Odessa.

"Well uh this won't be good." I kinda laughed out with my hand on the back of my head.

Bam

I wasn't exactly ready for a punch that was thrown as hard as it was.

"Yeah kinda deserved that one." I said while on the ground.

"You deserve a lot more." Odessa said. "Why won't you trust me?"

"What?" I asked. "No I was just trying to impress the nobles." I lied.

"We both know that you don't care what anyone thinks of you." She said. "You just don't trust me to fight."

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just ever since that last fight."

"You're so stupid." She said. "But, I still love you." She said as she kissed me.

"So are you okay with this whole marriage thing?" I asked her.

"I guess." She said. "It's not like I have much say in it."

"Even if you can't stop it." I said. "That doesn't change how your feeling affect me."

"Do they though?" She asked but more so said.

"Well I have to deal with them." I said. "And I do care."

"Promise me that you will love me just as much as Rias." She said.

"Of course I've know you longer or I've at least spent more time with you." I said as I hugged her.

"Is that true Dom?" Rias asked as she walked out from a corner. "If so I guess it'll be a challenge for your love."

"Oh yeah?" Odessa said. "Bet you I'll win."

Wow you can almost see the electricity between their eyes.

"Ara ara, could I be included?" Akeno asked.

"Fuck it, why don't we just make a point system?" I shrugged.

"Great idea!" All three of them said in unison.

"I was joking." I said, but they were already making things up.

"The Minamoto clan under Minamoto no Yoritomo emerged victorious from the Genpei War of 1180–85. After seizing power, Yoritomo set up his capital in Kamakura and took…" Our Teacher said as he trailed off.

A small paper airplane hit me on the shoulder. I looked up and Rachel smiled at me before paying attention to class once again.

It read. "Hey Dom, mind if I go to your wedding?"

Oh yea thats in like a couple of days… Wait shes invited?

The bell for the day rang.

"And don't forget to read pages 367-380!" The teacher said as most of the class left.

"Hey Rachel." I said walking over to her.

"Yea whats up?" She asked.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked.

The rest of the girls ooo'ed at us as we walked out.

"So wait Sirzechs is inviting people other than just demons?" I asked.

"Yea I think both Michael and Azazel were invited." Rachel said.

"Well I guess it'll be quite the party then." I said.

"So can I come?" Rachel said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I guess." I shrugged.

"Why do you hate me?" She said as she fake cried.

"Ugh fine." I sighed. "I would be delighted to have you come to my wedding."

"Oh why thank you Dom!" She said.

One of the other problems with having my peerage come back into my life meant that I had to find something to accommodate our family if you will. Nothing short of a house would do sadly.

So do I go all out and get a mansion because of the marriage? Or do I just get the basics and regret everything later? Guess I'll go all out.

After spending what seemed like a fortune on what costed like a mansion but seemed more like just a high end house, I decided to use what it had offered.

Personal gym with built in music system? Damn that has got to be like 10 grand+.

"Oh sup Roy." I said. "Wanna head to our brand new gym?"

"Sure I've got time to kill." He said.

Roy isn't near as strong as me but weights for me have become more habit than actual muscle building.

"You push people way too far Dom." Roy said after doing 10 more reps than he had planned.

"You ain't getting stronger, if you ain't going longer." I said.

"Yeah remind me to never workout with you again." He said.

"So uh how was life after I left?" I asked.

"I don't really know we just kinda hanged out, and Odessa kinda drifted apart thinking it was her fault." He said.

"Glad to hear no of you guys have anything against me." I said.

"If anything we were mad at you for pulling a stupid stunt like that." He said. "Jumping in front of an exorcist's sword is stupid no matter how powerful of a devil you are."

"Well I took life threatening wounds whereas Odessa would have just died." I said.

"Yeah sometimes the best play of action still requires some sacrifice." He said.

"What?" I asked. "You want me to come to the underworld to see the area before the wedding?"

"Yea, just to make sure you are okay with everything." Sirzechs said.

"Ok I'll stop by soon." I said to the phone.

I'll never understand how he gets service in the underworld.

After a few hours I found myself with nothing to do.

"Eh it's the weekend I don't really have anything better to do anyways." I mumbled to myself.

At that moment I decided to teleport into the hall where they were decorating.

"Ah Dom." SIrzechs said. "Didn't expect you to actually come."

"Eh I got nothing better to do." I shrugged.

"Oh wow, this is a lot of stuff." I said mesmerized by the sheer beauty and amount of decor.

"Well it is for my sister, I need to make it as perfect as possible." He said. "Though I still couldn't quite capture a true Winston wedding."

"I don't blame you." I said. "This is what? The first one in decades?"

"Actually the most Winston thing about it, is that you're being forced into it." He said with a smile on his face.

"Alright well everything looks damn good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"One more thing." He said as he leaned in.

"Dom please make sure that Rias has the best day of her life tomorrow." He said quietly and very seriously.

"Sure thing." I said.

I woke up early as hell the next day to make sure I had time to work out some stress of this wedding.

You really going through with this? 1 rep.

Fuck yea, one of my best decisions. 2 reps.

But is it going to work out, or end like the last one? 3 reps.

Of course it will, and nothing could end it. 4 reps.

What about the old mauo whats it?

I dropped the bar. I hadn't thought about them. This could be a good opportunity to get back at them for putting me on that suicide mission.

That would be icing on the wedding cake!

After the workout I got dressed, and gelled my hair up.

Dang black suit with a red tie, what am I a devil? Oh yeah irony.

"Ok Dom, big day finally came." I said to myself. "No pressure."

Eh it was better said than done after teleporting behind the double doors and having them opened for me I melted.

Ok no bridesmaids or groomsmans just the gremory family on one side and oh mine on the other.

As I walked up they did give me some very reassuring smiles.

"And now for our beautiful bride." The priest said.

A familiar gremory circle appeared and in teleported Rias, wearing a flowing black and red dress.

I could only smile as she walked up to the platform as the music played.

The rest of the wedding was pretty much a blur up until our vows.

"Dom your first." The priest said as he backed off.

Okay nothing big just confess your love I guess.

"Rias from the first time I saw you, I've always thought that I finally found exactly what I want to protect." I said.

Now it didn't hit the audience super hard but it meant a lot to those directly participating.

"Now Rias." The priest said.

"Dom, there isn't another person I would be more happy with spending eternity."

Then we kissed and lived happily ever after well for the rest of that day at least.

I woke up next to my new wife. Though we didn't do anything naughty that night, it still felt great.

"So honey where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" I asked her. "There is also the chance that it will be the last time it is just you and me."

"Hmm that is true." She said. "Maybe Paris?"

"That sounds pretty special." I said. "Art museum maybe?"

"No that is too mainstream." She said.

"Ooo I got an idea, but it has to be a surprise." I said.

"Ok I'm in, but if it sucks we are going to do what I want." She said.

Eh can't be that bad right?

"Okay." I said as I started to teleport us to Paris.

Well to be more specific, the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, wow it's so pretty!" Rias said as she looked over the whole city. "Though I guess I wasn't expecting to be on the tower."

"You tookit better than I expected." I said. "Damn, what a sunset."

There is something about being a thousand feet up that just makes everything better. We spent the next hour talking about basically everything. Then we went down to a hotel.

"So Dom, are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked curious. "To go back or something."

"No, something a little better~." She said getting closer and a bit more sexily.

"Oh I wasn't even thinking about that." I said leaning in for a kiss.

Then my phone rang.

What? I know i had that on silent unless it was an emergency…

It was Roy, and I answered.

"Dude you are kinda cock blocking me right now." I said angrily.

"Oh did I interrupt something between 2 young devils?" An all too familiar feminine voice said.

"Lorita Jaminson." I said with a smile creeping on my face. "What a pleasant surprise.

"So did you steal his phone?" I asked. "Or do I have to come down there?"

"You could say we need you so we decided to capture some incentive." She said. "We've got all 4 of your peerage members."

"What do you want?" I said.

Rias had begun to look worried.

"You could say our group has realigned ourselves and we have joined the Khaos Brigade." She said. "And we want you to deal with some pesky devils for us."

"So you want me to attack my own race and new in-laws or some shit like that?" I said.

"Well we want you to agree to help us on a specific time and date, which we reveal at that time." She said.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Well you know how my sadism can get." She said knowing it would hit me hard.

"Fine, just don't do anything to them." I said as the phone hung up.

Fuck this was not the kind of attack I was expecting.

"What happened babe?" Rias asked. You could almost hear the sadness in her voice knowing nothing was going to happen between us until this was dealt with.

"I guess the newly formed Khaos brigade wants me to help them with some of their fights against the devils." I said. "Though I can't say my answer was final."

"Wait isn't that the group led by Ophis?" She asked.

"Yeah the one to kill Big Red." I said. "Wait why are they trying to attack devils?"

"Just what I was thinking." She said.

Guess I should tell some people about this.

"Hey whats up Sirzechs?" I said into the phone.

"Ey nothing much." Sirzechs said. "How have you been?"

"Well I just got some knews that a so called 'Khaos Brigade' is planning to attack the devils, and they want my help? Or something like that." I said.

"Oh well thats a bit of a surprise." He said. "They got anything on you to force you to?"

"Well at the moment they do have my peerage." I said. "I wanted to ask if you could do 2 things."

"Ok whats that?" He asked.

"Firstly could you either fortify or somehow prepare more for them if possible, and keep Rias safe?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

"And then I was wondering if you had any leads on them?" I asked.

"Hmmm I'll look into it and tell you if I find anything." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up.

"Ok babe, I need you to go to hell and stay safe for now." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Rias asked.

"I… don't know." I said.

Fuck I can't let her get hurt but it'd be a hell of a help.

"For now stay safe, I'm going to see a friend." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"Hey what's up man." I said to my dragon friend.

"What is it Dom?" Tharos said to me. "This must be important if you didn't call ahead."

"Yea I was wondering if you knew anything about the Khaos Brigade." I asked.

"Hmm I know that their leader is a very powerful being." Tharos said.

"Who?" I asked. "Like the current holder of the white dragon emperor or something?"

"No, I believe it is Ophis." He said.

"Well shit." I said.

"Something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Well." I started. "The scientist that made me the way I am is currently working with them, and has my peerage."

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"They said because they wanted me in a fight against the devils." I said.

"Doesn't make much sense why would a scientist want that." He said.

"Oh yea you're right that doesn't really help her." I said. "So what it's a trap or something?"

"Would make sense." He said.

Well shit." I said. "I'm going to walk right into it."

"You sure?" He said.

"Yeah I doubt she would want to kill me." I said.

"Alright be careful." I said.

"Hey I'm home…" I said as I remembered no one was home.

I opened the door to my room and say Rias.

Welp shes asleep, looks like a good place to be.

Well I guess that ends this chapter.


End file.
